The prior art distillation apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,762, issued Dec. 30, 1986. The prior art apparatus includes an evaporator and a condenser.
One problem with the prior art apparatus is that a relatively large amount of energy is required to convert its liquid to gas in the evaporator and to convert the gas to liquid in the condenser.